Cold weather outdoor watering is required in a number of situations such as livestock watering and flooding of outdoor skating/hockey rinks. The provision of a water service system for such applications is often problematic because hoses must often be located in warm structures considerable distances from where they are used, and can often freeze during the time it takes to move and set up the hose for watering. Since out-buildings more often have electrical service than are heated, often the only feasible options for watering livestock or flooding rinks include either expensive permanent installations or water delivery.
With respect to outdoor rinks, this problem is often addressed by transporting significant volumes of water to each rink in a water truck or a driving a mobile ice resurfacing machine (most typically known as a Zamboni) to the rink. These options are expensive and require trained individuals for operation of specialized equipment. Other solutions include water hook-ups to residential water sources or water sources which are installed at parks as dedicated sources for irrigation and/or rink flooding. Residential water sources are inconvenient and municipal dedicated water sources tend to be subjected to mistreatment by users, resulting in freezing of water lines and destruction of the associated equipment.
A number of references have described efforts to solve certain aspects of problems relating to outdoor water and electrical service systems. For example, Canadian Patent 2015672 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes an apparatus designed to be carried on a vehicle to locations of above-ground hydrants for the purpose of thawing water contained therein. The apparatus is an insulated cabinet with a plurality of doors providing interior access. It contains a water reservoir tank, water heater, a suction hose and delivery hose to provide warm water to the hydrant. The hose is preferably mounted on a powered reel.
Canadian Patent 2058523 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a water piping system for withdrawing water from a hose to prevent proliferation of bacteria and preventing damage to pipes in the winter. The system includes a housing with a valve for controlling the water flow, a heater to prevent valve damage, a flowmeter, and a hose.
Japanese Patent 2005282282 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a storage cabinet for a garden hose which includes a valve housed in the cabinet which includes an upper sink and tap. The hose is wound on a reel located on rails which allows the reel to be withdrawn from the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,025 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a portable electric water heater designed for outdoor use. The device includes an impact resistant waterproof housing with an access door and a coiled water conducting copper tube wrapped with an electrical resistance heating element. The housing includes wheels and legs and a handle that facilitates movement of the device. The coiled tube is connectable to a hose for providing heated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,824 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a hose reel with a housing or casing for providing concealed installation of the hose with the ground or in a basement or crawlspace. A hose access and control panel is also provided. The housing is heated to prevent freezing of the hose and the reel assembly may be mounted on tracks for withdrawal from the assembly. The housing includes a separate electrical compartment and the valve for controlling water flow is housed within the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,410 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a portable sealed waterproof and ozone-proof apparatus for housing electronics devices for outside use. The apparatus includes electrical outlets, a heater and sliding shelves for holding electronics devices such as a TV, VCR, DVD, stereo etc. The apparatus is on lockable wheels and has handles to facilitate movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,253,073 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a hose heater for use in outdoor or unheated interior spaces of a home, construction office or farm. The hose heater includes an enclosure having a hose reel for storing the hose also having an electrical heating unit to warm the stored hose between uses. A heating core located in the center of the reel provides heat, keeping the hose from freezing. The enclosure which itself may be heated or unheated, blankets the hose to provide heat to the outer hose coils to ensure that the extremities are maintained at a freeze-free temperature. This device can be used in small scale farming, outside use, and other areas where animals and ice rinks need watering in winter with a hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,651 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a portable booster pump system, for boosting a flow of water from a water source, includes a housing having a retractable handle. The booster pump system also includes a water pump positioned within the housing. The booster pump system further includes a hose reel positioned within the housing, where the hose reel supports a garden hose attached to the outlet of the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,028,298 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a pressurized dual fluid jet system for fighting fires. The system includes a portable housing with compartmentalized sections and with a hose reel, gauges, a control panel and check valve.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20030019031 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a portable sink based on a cabinet having doors to access the interior of the cabinet, an external water connection, a heater, a power cord with an electrical outlet and a check valve.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20150097001 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes a mobile beverage cart based on a portable cabinet with separate component compartments (including a utility compartment) a refrigeration system, a power cord, access doors and a hose reel.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20150150215 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describes an automatic system for watering livestock which includes an upper trough in an enclosure with a heating system to prevent water from freezing during cold weather.
A need exists for improvements over water service systems which provide enhanced capabilities at low cost and convenience.